malcolminthemiddlefandomcom-20200213-history
Cynthia's Back
Cynthia's Back is the fourteenth episode of the third season. The season brings back the Krelboyne girl, Cynthia who is now blossoming into a young woman which makes her moody. Plot A moody Cynthia returns from Europe and Malcolm discovers it's because she was hiding more developed figure, in particular, her big breasts. When Reese finds out about this, he tries to date her with the objective of getting a peek at her breasts. Malcolm outsmarts him by asking him Cynthia's name in front of her, which Reese hadn't bothered to learn. Desperate, he grabs her breasts in a last attempt and Cynthia beats him up. Meanwhile, Lois' friend Karen tells her that she kissed Hal on New Year's Eve, but he denies it completely and also confesses to Lois that he doesn't even think about other women, and Lois realizes that Hal loves her more than she loves him. Dewey helps Hal overcome his fear of kite flying. In Alaska, after his drunken roommates steal a totem pole, Francis looks towards it for answers in his life. Sypnosis A moody Cynthia returns from Europe and Malcolm discovers it's because she was hiding more developed figure, in particular, her big breasts during a study buddy date at his home when her sweater accidentally caught on fire. He tries to reassure her that he was just caught off guard by the breasts and he never intended to look inside her shirt. Cynthia makes Malcolm promise not to mention this to anyone and he agrees. In Alaska, Francis isn't happy about his job and asks Eric if he ever regretted even coming here to work under Lavernia. Their cabin mates, Pete and Artie, in a drunken state comes back with a Totem Pole. Francis is cross by this and reprimands the two for doing such an act as it's considered sacred by the Native Americans. Meanwhile, Lois' friend Karen tells her that she kissed Hal on New Year's Eve, but he denies it completely and also confesses to Lois that he doesn't even think about other women. This leads to an argument between them, even as Dewey helps him overcome his fear of kites. The next day, Cynthia is back to her old self and she laughs at the jokes Malcolm is telling her about the other classmates in the Krelboyne class. That is until Reese appears and sours her mood by insulting her during their study date. Cynthia tells Malcolm she'll see him tomorrow. After she leaves, he is angered and confronts Reese for embarrassing her. He claims that he did it because he believes Cynthia is hiding her big butt. Reese plans to humiliate her by making a couple of truck jokes and even making truck sounds. Malcolm is irritated by his brother's behavior and accidentally confesses that she's not hiding her butt, but rather her big breasts. He realizes this mistake too late as Reese thanks him for telling him about it. In Alaska, Francis looks to the pole for answers in his life much to the concerns of Eric, Pete and Artie. He is later confronted by a Native American man who demands the return of the totem pole as it's not only scared to the Inupiats, but also his grandchildren made the pole as a coming to age ceremony. After reclaiming it, Francis watches in shock as the man leaves. At the house, Hal finally convinces Lois that he still loves her and whatever Karen says is a lie. She realizes how much he loves her more than ever, even when she doesn't always love him. To Lois, it's enough balance between them. Reese tries to date Cynthia with the objective of getting a peek at her breasts. However, Malcolm outsmarts him by asking him to say her name in front of her. This exposes Reese's idiocy in not learning Cynthia's name as she stands up. Desperate, he grabs her breasts in a last attempt and she hits his arm so hard, it causes him to fall down. Cynthia beats Reese senseless and berates him for his attempt, calling him "a creepy bully". Malcolm is smug and he leaves Reese to face her wrath. At dinner time, Reese is holding an ice pack on his left side of his face and drinks his soup dinner. The family cracks jokes which even Cynthia enjoys. Hal and Lois gets one more visit from Karen who apologizes for lying to the two about what she said earlier in kissing Hal on New Years Eve. When she attempts to apologize for staying in their home for vacation, Lois points out that the Wilkersons never left town for vacation. This makes Karen realize that she went to another home and leaves. Cast *Jane Kaczmerek as Lois *Bryan Cranston as Hal *Christopher Kennedy Masterson as Francis *Justin Berfield as Reese *Erik Per Sullivan as Dewey *Frankie Muniz as Malcolm Guest Stars Recurring *Eric Nenninger as Eric *Craig Lamar Traylor as Stevie *Evan Matthew Cohen as Lloyd *Kyle Sullivan as Dabney *John Ennis as Artie *Sandy Ward as Pete Cameos *Amy Farrington as Karen *Tania Raymonde as Cynthia *Ivan Navajo as Native American Man Trivia * This episode was titled "Cynthia's Back" as an in-joke by the writers, who knew they could not call it "Cynthia's Front". Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes focusing on Malcolm Category:Episodes focusing on Reese Category:Episodes focusing on Cynthia